His Eyes
by patti621
Summary: I have read a lot of story's but this is my first time writing one. It is a short story about Gil and Sara. Sort of smutty. CSI Belongs to its writers and producers, I just wish I owned it.


Never in her life had Sara seen such blue eyes, she could easily get lost in them. The eyes belonged to her instructor, Gilbert Grissom.

Sara sat in the front row looking him up and down, he was older then her but man was he a looker. Sara soon caught herself fantasizing about what it would be like in his arms.

"Excuse me!" Sara heard a loud tapping on her desk quickly bringing her back to reality. "Sir?" she said. "I was asking you if you would mind helping me with an experiment," Gil said smiling to himself. "Yes," Sara told him.

Gil told her to meet him after class on the football field. Sara barely remembered the experiment, all she remembered was sitting close to Gil and steeling a look at those blue eyes. Sara also remembered the touch of his hand when they both reached for the same thing at the same time and their hands met.

Sara had taken the pictures and his notes, when they were finished Gil took everything back to the classroom. "Sara, would you like to have dinner with me?" Gil asked, "I knowof a good place to get seafood and I thought if you were not doing anything …."

"I would love it," Sara told Gil mercifully helping him out. "Great," Gil said, "I'll run by the hotel, shower and pick you up." Sara said she should be ready in an hour.

One hour later Gil was knocking at Sara's door. "You look beautiful," Gil told her.

At the diner they were seated on the patio, "I like it out here," Sara said, "You can see the stars." "And the lake," Gil added. They ate and made small talk.

Standing in front of her door Gil said, "Sara, I have a question." "That would be?" Sara said smiling at him. "Are you attached?" he asked. "No," she said, "But why would you ask such a question?" "Because I wouldn't want to do this if you were." Gil said pulling her close to him and kissing her.

Sara took a step back and looked at Gil. "I'm sorry," he said very embarrassed. Sara smiled and said, "Don't be. I wanted to do the same thing." Gil smiled, "Then it would be alright if I took another." Gil kissed Sara again, this time with much more passion then before.

"I think we should take this inside," Sara said pushing the door open. Sara kissed Gil again and started for the bedroom. Gil stopped, "Sara, I want to but …" "BUT?" she said. "But I don't just 'do it'. I'm not a one night stand sorta person," Gil said a little embarrassed. Sara smiled, "Neither am I."

Sara put her arms around Gil's neck, Sara could feel his tongue softly beg for entrance and slowly opened her mouth. Gil lifts her, Sara wrapped her legs tightly around Gil's waist, and without breaking form her lips Gil carried her to the bed. Gil savored the taste of her tongue, but he wanted more.

Clothing was quickly removed, Gil stepped back to admire her beauty. Gil gently laid her on the bed, his hands and lips explored her body. Gil could feel himself grow hard as he slipped his right hand in between her legs, Sara gasped as his thumb flicked her clit and his middle finger expertly grazed her spot.

Gil's mouth found her hard nipple, he pulled it into his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Sara screamed his name as she released her self, her juices covering his hand. Gil entered her, there was no holding back, he needed her, and he needed to feel her tight walls surround his dick.

Gil was now slamming into fast and hard. Afraid he might hurt her Gil slowed just a little, Sara begged him, "Faster … harder… I am so close." she managed to get out between grunts and groans. Gil obliged her, slamming his entire length inside, he slammed into her harder and faster. With scream's and moans that was worthy of a porn flick, Sara came again her body shuddering violently. Her wet, hot walls grabbing his dick, he only was able to thrust once more before his release took over him.

Gil moved to his back, Sara lay close to him, her head on his chest. "Mr. Grissom, you are fantastic," Sara said barely able to talk. "You make me that way, Mrs. Grissom," Gil said smiling at her. Gil had to return to San Francisco to teach yet another seminar, and as fate would have it, this one was one Sara was required to attend. Sara nestled close to her husband, "What a heck of a way to spend your honeymoon." Gil laughed. "I like the idea of pretending it was our first time," Sara said kissing him again.

THE END


End file.
